The Rule of More
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Darth Maul has re-emerged and Darth Sidious soon notices. Instead of hunting down his former apprentice, Sidious seeks to abandon the Rule of Two and recruit Maul and his brother Savage. With the Jedi Order starting to crumble, will the Republic be able to stop this new threat? Who else is Sidious looking to recruit?
1. A New Plan

**Hello everyone, it's great to be back. I decided to start off on a fresh story to get back into the groove and I noticed I never wrote about the Dark Side. This story came to me while I was playing a game called NationStates and writing a fact book for my nation! I hope you all enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **The Rule of More**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sheev Palpatine reclined back in his big chair in the Office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. He turned his seat around so he could see the Coruscant skyline, a beautiful sight even for a Sith Lord. Sheev thought of the day that the Jedi would be extinct and the Sith would be the sole rulers of the galaxy. A day he craved and prepared for every passing day. He had just finished a meeting with Master Yoda and Master Windu. They had talked about the return of Maul and the consequences it would have on the galaxy.

Maul, his first apprentice had survived his tragic fall on Naboo and was now wreaking havoc with his brother, a yellow Zabrak. He had heard from Count Dooku about the betrayal of this yellow Zabrak who was supposed to be Ventress' replacement. Sidious was angry at first but then he saw an opportunity, one he couldn't afford to pass up.

Flipping his cloak inside out, Sheev Palpatine fell asleep and Darth Sidious awoke from his slumber. Entering in the transmission codes to Darth Tyranus, he waited for his apprentice to respond.

"My master," Tyranus said as bowed to his master. He stayed on his knee and looked up towards his superior. His master was frowning as usual, but something beneficial had happened to their cause. He sensed eagerness and excitement in his master, something he rarely felt within the wise Sith Lord.

"Tyranus," Sidious replied, "as you may have heard, Maul has reappeared into the galaxy."

"I will kill him and his traitorous apprentice at once," Tyranus said hoping to impress his master with his foresight.

"Do not interrupt me when I am talking Tyranus or I will punish you!" Sidious snarled, "as I was saying, this presents a great opportunity. I am going to personally find Maul and recruit him to our side. We are no longer abiding by the rule of two. I am Dark Lord of the Sith, you are no longer an apprentice. You have passed your trials and I'm now promoting you to Sith Lord."

"I apologize for interrupting you Master, and I am thankful you view me in such high regard. I will not disappoint you."

"When I find Maul, you will continue training his brother and I will complete Maul's training. I also have my eyes on more recruits but I will share those names with you in the future."

"Understood my master."

"Good. Get back to work," Sidious said before ending the transmission. Sidious turned around again and looked towards the skyline. Soon, this would all be his and he intended to keep it for a long time. The reign of the Sith would bring about a new age for the galaxy.

* * *

Darth Tyranus, commonly known as Count Dooku raged when he ended the transmission. Darth Maul? Why? This was supposed to be a master and apprentice Empire, not a Sith Order Empire. Nevertheless, he never questioned his master. Jealousy was a factor in his rage and it was justified given that Sidious was giving up the cherished Rule of Two for his former apprentice. He then turned to his window and sighed, perhaps this was a smart move. After all, Sidious did say he could have Savage Opress back, and Savage was basically a modified Zabrak.

A knock on the door behind Dooku shook him from his thoughts. He looked towards the door and opened it with the force. General Grievous walked in coughing up a storm as usual. As soon as the war was over, he would try to "modify" the General. In his anger, Dooku had almost forgot he had invited the general to his palace for a meeting. "Greetings General."

"My lord," Grievous said with a bow, "I have come as you ordered."

"Yes. I want to discuss the latest battle plans. My master has ordered us to focus our efforts on the Outer Rim, he has put in place a," Dooku thought of the conversation he had had with his master weeks ago about preparing for Order 66, he didn't quite know how to explain it to the General, "…new strategy and the occupation of the Outer Rim would help his plan."

"We have been working on the mid rim for y-," Grievous protested before being cut off Dooku's harsh warning.

"Do you want to argue your point to his face?"

Grievous cowered at that threat, "His wish is my command."

"Good. And also, please don't mess with Mandalore. My master has an interest in the activities there and will not be pleased if you screw it up."

"I will stay as far away from Mandalore as I can," Grievous said nervously. The thought of Sidious being angry at them scared them all. Sidious was not someone whose bad side you want to be on.

"Good. Now hurry along, the fleet is waiting for its Outer Rim campaign."

Grievous scurried out of the palace leaving the Count in peace. Count Dooku then decided to retire to his quarters for a well-deserved nap. His anger and stress over the past few minutes had really taken a toll on him. His future was unclear and he needed some rest to help clear his mind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!** **Follow my Twitter, TheWookieesRoar for updates on when the next chapters will be out and special sneak peeks! Also feel free to message me if you have any questions about the story!**

 **Future chapters will be longer!** **May the force be with you!**


	2. The Opress Brothers

**We are back with Chapter 2 of the Rule of More. From here on out, I am going to put reviews that guests have written in the authors notes.**

* * *

 **Michael (Guest) – This is a great story so far and I love it and its awesome! I can't wait to read more chapters!**

 **Response: Thanks Michael! I was very happy to hear that you are enjoying my story! You put a smile on my face with your review and I thank you for that! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Without further ado, let us begin the story!**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **The Rule of More**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Darth Maul sat on his throne in the Mandalorian palace that had at one time belonged to Duchess Satine Kryze. Oh how he relished the look of pain he had seen on Kenobi's face when he had killed the Duchess. Kenobi would only feel more pain from here on out.

Maul had established himself as the prime power of Mandalore. He had killed Pre Vizsla and the Duchess eliminating his political rivals, he had then started to purge the Death Watch of traitors. Maul was hoping that one day, he could be at the forefront of galactic affairs. Whether it be with Sidious or anybody, he didn't care, he needed his power back.

"Brother, I sense a disturbance in the force," Savage said in his deep and slow voice. Maul shook himself back into reality and felt a familiar presence. He felt his former master, his master had come to Mandalore for him. There was no doubt about it, Sidious was interested in his sudden resurface into the galaxy.

"Savage. You have sensed my old Master. He is the most powerful being in the galaxy, you will not say a single word to him. Let me do the talking," Maul said sternly trying to hide how nervous he was to see his old master after ten years. He didn't know whether his master was going to be hostile but he wasn't going to push it. Perhaps this was his way to get back into galactic affairs.

"I shall stay silent until I am asked to speak," Savage said trying to picture the amount of power his brother's former master had. He decided it was best to heed his brother's advice.

The doors of the palace swung open and in walked Darth Sidious, Maul's old master. Maul walked towards his former master and both Zabrak kneeled before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Maul, I see you survived your injuries," Sidious said with an evil smile. Maul winced noticing the hostile tone to Sidious' voice.

"Master, I have built up all this in the hopes of returning to your side."

"I am impressed Maul, you have done a great deal of work to establish yourself as the ruler of Mandalore," Sidious paused and when Maul didn't say anything he continued, "I have come to make you an offer. You and your brother will pledge your allegiances to me, in turn you will become full-fledged Sith Apprentices and you can get back into the business of Jedi slaying. Maul, I will finish your training and your brother will be trained by Count Dooku."

Maul thought for a moment. The potential to get back into galactic affairs really interested him. The only part he didn't like was having his brother be trained by the Count. It felt like they were being controlled, but Maul couldn't do or say anything about it, he and his brother would surely be killed if they declined the offer.

"I accept. I pledge myself to you and your teachings once again," Maul said as he bowed his head past his knee to show Sidious that he really meant it.

"And you Savage. Do you pledge yourself to the Sith?" Sidious asked the buff Zabrak who was still on his knees.

"I pledge myself, to the Sith Order," Savage said bowing his head like his brother had. Sidious motioned for them to rise and they stood up and faced the Dark Lord.

Sidious cackled in victory, "Good choice! Maul, it is vital the Sith control Mandalore but not under the Separatist symbol. You will continue to be the ruler of Mandalore but you will go off on 'frequent business trips'. Savage, you will immediately be sent to Count Dooku for training."

"Yes my master," Savage said to his new master.

"Savage, start walking to the shuttle. Maul and I have to talk."

Savage gave one last look at his brother before departing outside to look for the ship. He hadn't been told its location but he assumed Sidious was testing him to find the ship.

Sidious turned back to Maul once the doors of the palace had shut, "You do realize that if you try anything on Lord Tyranus or myself, it will only end up in both of your deaths."

"I don't intend to betray you. In fact, I have been waiting to get back into galactic affairs for a while. I want to make Obi-Wan Kenobi suffer! The Jedi will pay for what they did to me!"

"They shall! But first, I must complete your training and we must wait for the perfect time to strike at the Jedi."

"Yes, this time, the Jedi will be the ones who have to suffer for years."

* * *

Count Dooku stood on the bridge of the command ship, he was watching Grievous command the droids and making sure the General didn't destroy too many droids. He was expecting his new apprentice to arrive soon and was already planning lessons to teach him.

He would first show him a little taste of the punishment for failing. This would implant hatred and pain and would make him strive for victory for fear of punishment. He would then teach Savage lightsaber techniques by dueling with him and critiquing his form.

The doors to the bridge opened and everybody turned around to get a look at the new arrival. Savage Opress walked into the bridge, looking around as if expecting them to attack him. He approached Dooku and immediately kneeled.

"Savage Opress, ready to resume your training at my side?" Count Dooku asked as he looked at his apprentice for an answer.

"Yes master and this time I will not leave you," Savage answered as he recalled the last time he had seen the Count.

"Good," Dooku said. He then sent a torrent of lightning at Savage and watched as Savage yelled out in pain, behind him Grievous and the rest of the crew witnessed the scene the two were causing. Dooku smiled when he sensed fear coming out of Grievous and Savage.

Dooku ceased his lightning and looked at Savage who was very angry, he smiled at how easily his apprentice could be angered. This could be a weakness but if used correctly, could make Savage a powerful Sith.

"You have just been shown the punishments of failure. Use your hatred for me to best me in a duel," Dooku said as he led his apprentice outside. Savage ignited his lightsaber, adjusted his power level, and made the first move. Dooku ducked out of the way, having not even ignited his lightsaber yet. His apprentice struck at him several more times with the Count avoiding each attack.

"You are un-coordinated and sloppy. Focus! Use your hate but make sure it doesn't control you."

Savage struck and missed again which prompted Dooku to kick Savage in the Achilles. Savage let out a roar and swung his lightsaber around only for the Count to duck and kick the Zabrak's feet from under him. Dooku was not impressed, this Zabrak relied on pure strength alone.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber and engaged Savage, allowing him little time to stand up. He struck quickly at each side and dodged Savage's counter-strikes. He then force pushed Savage into the wall of the hallway and summoned Savage's lightsaber to his hand.

"You are very sloppy, you are lucky that I specialize in lightsaber combat," Dooku said as he tossed Savage's lightsaber back to Savage who begrudgingly got up and glared at Dooku.

"I would punish you right now but it is your first day and I don't expect much progress right now. You're lucky Darth Sidious didn't pick you, he would have killed you already," Dooku said as he walked Savage to his quarters on the ship.

"I am not worthy of your mercy my master," Savage said, embarrassed at how bad he had performed on his first day.

"I agree, Sidious doesn't want his new recruits leading a mutiny on the first day though."

* * *

Maul parried Sidious's strike but didn't see the second blade until it was too late. The blade made contact with his arm and it stung him. He growled and looked up at his master in defeat, his master cackled after beating Maul for the seventh time.

"Very good my apprentice. You lasted long enough for me to not electrocute you this time."

Maul stood up and dusted himself off, they were still on Mandalore and Sidious was dueling Maul so he could determine how much training was left. Sidious didn't think Maul needed much more training, he was already a formidable Sith and he would have been viewed in the same light Tyranus was if he had completed his mission on Naboo.

The only technique Sidious needed to teach Maul was force lightning. He led Maul into the palace and they walked into the prison area of the palace. They opened a prison cell that revealed a Rodian, Maul remembered this one had tried to assassinate Savage. They led him into the throne room and Sidious began to give his instructions.

"I am going to teach you how to use force lightning. In order to successfully use force lightning, you must let the hate flow through you and try to propel it from your fingertips," Sidious explained as he demonstrated on the Rodian prisoner. The prisoner screamed and Palpatine stopped so he could let Maul have the kill.

Maul focused on his hatred for Kenobi. He then raised his hands and tried to push the energy out, but nothing came out.

Palpatine frowned and shocked Maul, making his apprentice scream in agony, "Use your hatred for me to power your lightning!" Sidious ordered.

Maul was pissed and considered hitting his master with lightning but decided it wasn't a great idea. He focused on the Rodian and his hatred of his master and forced it to his fingertips. Lightning exploded from his hands and he hit the Rodian causing the Rodian a lot of pain. He paused and this time, focused on energy and not as much hate and successfully did it again.

"Good my apprentice! Now finish this insignificant lifeform!" Ordered Palpatine who was cackling at the sight of his apprentice killing the Rodian with lightning.

The Rodian stopped screaming and slouched over prompting Maul to stop his attacks. He turned to his master and noticed the evil grin. His master started to walk back towards the ship and Maul started to follow.

"No, you must stay here. Practice your force lightning and I will summon you when I am ready to teach you more. Worry not Lord Maul, you will be a Sith Lord and earn your Darth title back very soon."

"I look forward to it, for now, I will drill my soldiers as I sense the Jedi want to solve the situation on Mandalore," Maul said to his master hoping that his master had a plan to stop the Jedi.

"I will dissuade the Senate from authorizing Military force here. The Jedi would need evidence that you are on Mandalore, let the Prime Minister be the public face of Mandalore and you can rule from the shadows as I do with the Separatists."

"Thank you my master, I will not disappoint you," Maul promised as his master started to walk away. The palace doors closed and Maul walked back over to his throne and breathed a sigh of relief for the first time since his master arrived on the planet.

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 2! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! If there is a flaw with some of my writing, please let me know! Constructive Criticism is accepted but please don't offend me. As always, follow my twitter thewookieesroar for updates and I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**


	3. From One Side to Another

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in posting! I was busy with school and sports. Anyways, a fan-favorite will return in this chapter and today we will get a glimpse into what is happening in the Republic. The next chapter is about the "Tup Malfunction" and after that, what happens in the story is completely different from what happens in the Lost Missions.**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **The Rule of More**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine sat in his chair, overlooking the rest of the court. The Senate was overseeing the trial of Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka was accused of treason and was likely to be executed for her crimes. He was waiting for Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was bringing Barriss to the court room and he could sense Skywalker's anger. Palpatine had manipulated Barriss into turning to the Dark Side, he had clouded her thoughts and had even used a Dark Side technique to make her have whispers in her ear. All of this lead up to the bombing and Ahsoka's trial. It was a double win for Palpatine, Ahsoka comes back to the order but distrust of the council was already planted into Anakin. If Ahsoka left the order, Anakin would be close to the Dark Side and he had a chance of turning Padawan Tano as well.

"The members of the court have reached a decision," announced a senator as he rose from his chair and sent the decision to the Chancellor's datapad. Mas Amedda handed the datapad to him and he looked at the decision. They had decided to execute Padawan Tano for treason, that wouldn't happen though.

"Ahsoka Tano," Palpatine said slowly trying to delay the decision so that Anakin could bring Barriss before the courts, "by an overwhelming count of-."

He was interrupted by Anakin crashing the court before he could announce the decision, "Chancellor!"

"I hope you have a reason for bursting into a proceedings Master Skywalker," said Palpatine as he pretended to be surprised that Anakin had arrived.

"I am here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of," Anakin announced, "Barriss Offee! Member of the Jedi Order… and traitor."

Palpatine smiled at all the surprised faces. Yoda and the silly Jedi Council were awestruck and even Tarkin was surprised that it wasn't Ahsoka. Palpatine quickly hid his smile before anybody noticed.

"Barriss? Is that true?" said a hurt Ahsoka who didn't know how her best friend could betray her like that. Palpatine smiled as he noticed the pain Ahsoka was in, he could easily turn Ahsoka now.

"Tell them the truth," said a disgusted Anakin Skywalker.

Barriss stepped forward and began her confession, "I did it because I have come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict. That we are the ones that should be put on trial. All of us! And my attack on the temple was an attack on what we have become! An army fighting for the Dark Side! Fallen from the light that we once held so dearly. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time," said Barriss trying to prove that she was right in everything she did.

Palpatine smiled in his head, he sensed many of the Jedi question their role in the war. Anakin was considering everything Barriss said, Ahsoka was hurt that Barriss was indeed right, a temple guard near Ahsoka who he knew as a Pau'an was close to the Dark Side. "Take her away."

Now Palpatine was waiting for Ahsoka's decision on whether she would rejoin the Jedi or follow a different path.

* * *

Palpatine stood at the bottom of the steps of the Jedi Temple, he had "personally wanted to say goodbye to Ahsoka and thank her for her duty". He saw a shadowy figure descend the steps of the Jedi Temple and he recognized that figure as Ahsoka.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked the Chancellor as she walked over to him.

"I understand that you have left the Jedi Order and I wanted to personally thank you for your service. The Jedi treated you awfully throughout this whole ordeal and it hurt me to put a beautiful young woman such as yourself on trial," Palpatine said to the young Togruta trying to inflate her ego as he did with Anakin.

"Thanks Chancellor. I… I don't know what to do anymore…"

"I feel honored to have known a Jedi such as yourself. The Jedi were wrong to betray you! They should all be punished."

"I wouldn't say they betrayed me," Ahsoka said not wanting to villainize the Jedi in front of the Chancellor.

"Oh really. Tell me then why the council never believed one of their own. Tell me why Barriss Offee, your best-friend, betrayed you because she felt like it. Ahsoka, the Jedi only care about themselves, they saw you as a threat to their power and they decided to expel you and hand you over to the Senate without a fair trial. My dear, you had so much potential and they treated you awfully."

Palpatine could sense the gears inside Ahsoka moving as she thought about what the Chancellor just said, he smiled on the inside when she started to get angry, "you know what! Your right! The Jedi are the real problem and all they care about is power," Ahsoka said surprising even Palpatine by how fast she gave in to her anger.

"Yes my dear. You should get revenge for what they have done to you!" Chancellor Palpatine said making her even angrier. He saw her skin darken a little and her blue eyes started to show some shades of yellow.

"I can't believe I am saying this in front of you but I think the Jedi should be punished!"

"Have you ever heard of Darth Sidious?"

"Yes. My master said they've been trying to find him for years. We're not even sure he is real."

"What if I told you I knew who Darth Sidious was?"

"I wouldn't believe you Chancellor."

"Well you should," said Palpatine as he used force lighting on the walls of the staircase to demonstrate his power and prove he was Darth Sidious.

Ahsoka smiled at the Chancellor who just revealed himself as Darth Sidious, "have you been playing both sides this whole time?"

"Yes. The Jedi are too arrogant to see a Sith Lord in front of them. They think they are all safe in their temple."

"I want to be a Sith! The Jedi must pay for what they did to me!" Ahsoka then frowned, "Oh wait, I forgot about the Rule of Two."

"The Sith have ditched that rule. You will be a Sith and I will train you personally, my current apprentice has almost finished his training anyways. Come with me, I will send you to our headquarters on Mandalore. There, you will assist Lord Maul and I will train you both there."

* * *

Maul ended the transmission and smiled, Sidious had just recruited another Sith and that Sith would accelerate Maul's promotion to Darth. Maul was also instructed to teach the new recruit how to force choke, but was explicitly told not to hurt the new recruit.

He was told that the new recruit was a former Jedi who was betrayed by the order and was now out for revenge. He was also told that the new recruit knew Kenobi very well and Kenobi betrayed her. Maul was happy to know that someone else hated Kenobi.

The recruit would be arriving in seconds and Maul was preparing to greet the newly recruited ally. The doors opened and a Togrutan walked through the door. Maul got up and walked over to the Togruta.

"Darth Maul. I didn't expect to find you here," she said as he walked closer to her.

"Ahsoka Tano, you finally realized what side of the force was right. I hear Kenobi betrayed you, not surprised to hear that at all."

"Yes. Kenobi turned on me and wouldn't support me, he didn't even say goodbye as I walked down the Temple steps. The only person who helped me get up when I had fallen was Darth Sidious. I am thankful we have such a wise master."

"As you should, I would love to exchange stories about Kenobi but we are rather short on time. I must brief you on why you are here. Darth Sidious has separated the Sith. Count Dooku is the only Sith Lord that can be seen with the Separatists, our master wants us to stay in the shadows and act like we are not affiliated. You will stay in the palace and practice your force techniques against the various protestors we capture."

"Understood."

"Follow me," Lord Maul said as he led the new recruit into the dungeons of the palace. He opened a cell and brought out two human males that had sent a bomb threat to Almec.

"In order to execute a force choke, you must use your hate and picture the victim's windpipe breaking. It helps if you use your hands to crush the windpipe but if you are like Lord Sidious, you don't even need to move your hands," Maul said as he demonstrated on one of the subjects without killing him.

Ahsoka raised her hands and pictured the victim was Barriss Offee, she watched as the victim was raised into the air and was slowly killed. Ahsoka cackled at her newfound power and proceeded to choke the second prisoner.

Maul grinned as the new recruit choked the two prisoners, "Good work Lady Tano."

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 3, sorry if this seems a little rushed. It's just the events between the Maul Arc and the Wrong Jedi are really close together. Next chapter is the last chapter that follows the real story minus the Ahsoka dark side part. The Republic's fall is to be accelerated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Tup Scare

**The Rule of More chapter 4. This chapter will slow down the quickness of the events. I can't really say much else. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **The Rule of More**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Count Dooku watched Savage Opress force choke captured Republic Clones. Savage was making great progress in his force training. His lightsaber training still needed some work but Savage had made great progress in coordination and was now able to counter lightsaber strikes with ease.

As the last Clone was strangled to death Dooku started to clap at his apprentices actions, "well done Savage. You are making great progress in your force techniques," Dooku said as he paced around the room. He stopped when he was in front of Savage.

"Thank you master."

"You are dismissed to your quarters," Dooku said as he watched Savage leave the room and head towards his quarters. Dooku then exited the room and headed towards the bridge. For the past week, this ship had served as a repair ship for damaged fighters and a planning ground for the campaigns in the Outer Rim. This ship was far away from the conflict and allowed him to train Savage without risking Jedi discovery. If the Jedi somehow did discover the ship, the ship would retreat and be covered by the remaining cruisers.

Dooku arrived at the bridge and stood at the top of the bridge overlooking the battle droids monitoring the ships systems and communicating with the various other ships surrounding them.

"My lord," said a droid approaching him, "there is an incoming transmission from Admiral Trench."

"Put it through," Ordered Dooku wondering what Admiral Trench wanted this time.

The spider like Admiral Trench appeared, "Count Dooku, the Republic forces are in full retreat."

"But this is not why you contacted me is it?" Dooku said sensing there was more to the news and slightly annoyed he didn't just cut to the chase.

"No Count. In truth the Republic had pushed my droids to the brinking point when they suddenly turned and fell back. It seemed that at the height of the conflict, a clone turned on his Jedi General, and…" Trench paused, "executed her."

"Intentionally?" Dooku asked now very interested in what Admiral Trench had to say.

"I saw it with my own eyes. I have studied Clones and fought against them in many battles. This action is unlike anything I have witnessed in their behavior as soldiers," Admiral Trench said convincing Dooku that this was a genuine threat to his master's plan.

"So, there is a traitor in their midst. It's rare, but such things have been reported in the past," reasoned Dooku not understanding what Trench was getting at.

"Not a traitor, this was different it seemed."

"Yes admiral," Dooku said not wanting Trench to waste anymore of his precious time.

"It seemed as if the Clone could not help himself, as If he was entranced," Admiral Trench said which scared Dooku. Could this possibly be premature contingency order sixty-six?

"Thank you Admiral. I will take this under advisement," Dooku said. Dooku ended the transmission with thousands of thoughts racing through his head. Had the Clone malfunctioned and the chip inside him gone off without Sidious ordering order sixty-six? What if the Jedi found out? Dooku would head back down planet side to his palace and contact his master immediately.

* * *

Darth Tyranus watched as the image of his master appeared, he began to tell his master what Admiral Trench told him, "My Lord, I have received a report that leads me to conclude we may have encountered a grave complication with one of our assets."

"Assets?" asked Sidious curious as to where Tyranus was going with this.

"Yes sir, a Clone Trooper has executed one of the Jedi Generals," Tyranus said unsure of how Sidious would react to this information.

"And you believe this is indicative of our programming?" Sidious asked Tyranus given Tyranus was the one who had the whole report.

"I do my lord," Dooku answered, "but I cannot be certain."

"It is important that we figure out if this is an isolated event, a failure in this particular Clones programming. Otherwise my plans may be ruined! Seize the Clone immediately!"

"Yes my master," promised Dooku as he stood up and readied himself to find the Clone. His first step would be to contact Admiral Trench.

* * *

Dooku was furious, the Clone had gotten away and was most likely on Kamino. Dooku sat in his palace trying to think of new ways to capture the Clone when suddenly he had an incoming transmission from Kamino. He answered the transmission immediately, "I've been expecting your transmission. I have heard of the malfunctioning Clone. How widespread is the problem?" He asked as soon as the images of the Prime Minister and a doctor appear.

"It seems to be an isolated incident. However, this is a delicate situation, we need to terminate the Clone as soon as possible in order to extract and analyze the inhibitor chip that you provided to us," Prime Minister explained. Dooku was relieved to hear that they weren't completely ruined.

"Very good. Terminate the Clone immediately, however, send the chip to me for analysis," Ordered Dooku.

"And what if the Jedi ask for the chip and the results of the autopsy?" Asked the Prime Minister.

"You must remember, the chip is the safeguard against betrayal from rogue Jedi. Master Sifo-Dyas was the only Jedi who knew of this. But with his passing, we alone know of this secret and you must keep it that way," Warned Dooku who was not in the mood of playing games with the Kaminoens.

"Yes Lord Tyranus," replied the Kaminoens with a hint of fear.

* * *

"Sir," a Kaminoen said addressing the Chancellor, "the Clone CT-5385 has died."

"Such a tragedy," said the Chancellor with a sad tone. He might have sounded sad but Darth Sidious was happy in his head. He didn't want that Clone to be around anymore threatening his plans like a Rancor.

"I recommend we do further tests on this tumor at the Jedi Temple to see if it is the cause of the problem," Jedi Master Shaak Ti said. Chancellor Palpatine scowled in his head at the thought of handing the Clone to the Jedi. Luckily, if he had his mind made up, Shaak Ti was too polite to stop him.

"Or even better, have the tumor sent to the Grand Republic Medical Facility on Coruscant," said Palpatine knowing he could make the tumor disappear if it went to the Medical Facility.

"The Jedi Council requested the Clone," Shaak Ti shot back. Palpatine was surprised at how much Master Ti was resisting his "suggestion".

"I think the Chancellor is correct," said the Kaminoen making Palpatine smile on the inside, "the Grand Republic Medical Facility is state of the art. If we are to find an answer to this puzzle, we will find it there."

"We are in agreement then?" Palpatine asked not sure what Shaak Ti would say when she was backed into a corner.

"Yes sir," Shaak Ti said with a hint of reluctance. They bowed and then ended the transmission, leaving the Chancellor to his work.

The Chancellor wasted no time in contacting his friend at the Medical Facility. A Twi'lek doctor appeared and smiled at the Chancellor. "Chancellor, what may I do for you?"

"There is a tumor being sent from Kamino. I want you personally to enter into the records that it was a regular tumor. I want you to then throw it into the incinerator in your facility. I will make sure your paycheck gets a little fatter."

"Consider it done," the doctor said before ending the transmission.

The Chancellor then switched into his Darth Sidious persona and entered in the transmission codes to Cad Bane. The Bounty Hunter answered almost immediately, "Good afternoon."

"Cad Bane. I have a very important assignment for you. Round up your best team of Bounty Hunters and find the Clone Trooper CT-5555. His nickname is Fives and he is to be killed immediately. You will all receive two million credits straight out of my credit account. I will send you a device that can read a Clone's barcode from miles away and you will use that to find the Clone. If you fail this mission, you and your team will have to flee to another galaxy. If you succeed, I may be able to give you a full time paying job in the future."

"Understood, I will contact Aurra Sing and Bossk. I need you to also supply me a key to a warehouse in the industrial center so we can hide from Republic authorities and the Jedi."

"Deal," said Sidious as he ended the transmission, Sidious had no time to spare in this ordeal.

* * *

 **That last little part will set up chapter 5. Chapter 5 will be when Sidious covers up this tumor once and for all and saves his plans. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Cover Up

**In this chapter, I decided to use an idea I found in another FanFiction. This FanFiction is Fruits of Betrayal by Celgress. Celgress is a great writer and I would recommend that everyone reading this also check out Fruits of Betrayal. If you have read Fruits of Betrayal, you will know what idea I borrowed.**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **The Rule of More**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Darth Sidious sat at his desk in his office and smiled. He had checked the hospital records on the tumor and they were just how he had asked. Cad Bane had also started to set-up shop in the warehouse and they would assassinate Fives when he was on the run from Republic officials.

Another thing was also making him happy, his newest apprentice had been making great progress. So much so that Sidious couldn't even sense the darkness in her. Ahsoka was powerful when it came to stealth and that power would serve her well. Sidious had ordered Ahsoka to Coruscant so she could be his "Head of Security".

This new position change not only benefited Ahsoka, it also benefited the persuasion of Anakin Skywalker. When in time he revealed himself as Darth Sidious, he could use Ahsoka as leverage to get Anakin to come to the Dark Side.

There was a knock on the office door and Sidious shook himself from his thoughts. "Enter."

Lady Tano entered the room and bowed. She had her Jedi outfit on but it was re-made with Republic logos on the front and armor pieces on her arms, shoulders, and stomach. Sidious probed her mind for darkness but there was none to be found. She felt like the brightest sun in the galaxy, so much so that Sidious wanted to be sick.

"Lady Tano. You have done well disguising your darkness. I trust Lord Maul is doing well?" Sidious asked as he looked Lady Tano up and down and approved her new look.

"Yes your excellency. He has successfully gotten the people on his side and has all but put down the Night Owl rebellion. Mandalore is now ours and we are prepping its remaining warriors to be generals in the New Order," Lady Tano said as she handed him a datapad with a video recording showing Maul training the troops. Sidious snapped the datapad into little pieces and threw its pieces into the garbage so that nobody could see what was on the datapad.

"Well done Lady Tano! I see that you are also practicing calling me by my office name. You are an intelligent woman young Tano. The Jedi Order will fear you soon enough," Sidious said as he looked back towards Ahsoka.

"Thank you your excellency. Where shall I stand?"

"You may stand to the side, but when I have visitors you will stand to the back right of my chair and when I walk you will stay a short distance away from me. Do as I say in a conversation. Understood?"

"Yes my lord," Ahsoka said as she stood at the side of the room. She knew this would be a boring job but hearing all this political talk would be interesting and serve her well in the long run.

The doors opened and Anakin Skywalker walked in. Ahsoka's heart almost jumped out of her chest as she glanced at her old master. He was the only Jedi she could ever show mercy to. He would soon be turned to the Dark Side and they would once again serve together.

"Excuse me your Excellency," Anakin said as he spotted Ahsoka, "Snips? Why are you here?"

"The Chancellor offered me the position of Head of Security. I had no food, water, or shelter so I obliged and now here I am," Ahsoka lied as she caught the Chancellor smiling behind Anakin.

"I guess we will see each other a lot then," Anakin said as they both walked over to the Chancellor. The Chancellor wrapped his arm around Anakin, and Ahsoka followed the two but made sure to keep a good distance between her and the Chancellor. The Chancellor would be angry if she messed up this conversation.

"Anakin, you are so brave. I heard about your maneuvers on Ringo Vinda. The Council blamed you for the loss of a fellow Jedi I heard?"

"Yes, I am responsible for my own men but I couldn't have prevented that accident. The council is to put it nicely, filled with idiotic individuals. The only people who defended me were Yoda and Obi-Wan," Anakin said sadly. The Chancellor patted Anakin on the back in support.

"My boy, if there were ever a greater Jedi than you the Sith would run away with fear. I am surprised by how awfully the Council treats you. You are their most promising student yet they treat you as if you are a youngling. Anakin, you should really think about your future with the Jedi. Ahsoka left and now look at her, search her mind and you will feel she is stronger in the force," Sidious said as he gestured towards his newly appointed Head of Security.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka with a perplexed face, "You do feel stronger. Did you train when you got out of the order?"

"Yes but I also acquired more freedom. I had the freedom to choose my own destiny and that destiny lead to me being Head of Security. I found that the Jedi had too many rules and once free from those rules, I was much happier and in turn I was much stronger," Ahsoka said as she backed up the Chancellor.

"Anakin. The Jedi treat you horribly. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me or Ahsoka know and I will see what I can do. Do not hesitate my boy," the chancellor said kindly looking to Ahsoka who also nodded.

"I will make sure I let you know. It's always a pleasure to talk to you Chancellor," Anakin said as he hugged the Chancellor, "I am short on time though as Obi-Wan wants me back at the temple. Good day Chancellor. See you later Snips."

"Until next time my boy," the Chancellor said as he watched Anakin exit his office. The first steps had been taken towards seducing Anakin to the Dark Side of the force. All they had to do was get Padme out of the picture or better yet, have Padme join them. The ladder would be close to impossible, but Sidious had an idea.

* * *

Cad Bane locked onto the barcode with the device his employer had given him. The Clone he was looking for, CT-5555, was about a mile out from their position. Bossk had the speeder ready for both of his co-workers and was watching for the police. Aurra Sing was their sniper, she was on top of another building farther away. Bane was the man who would finish the Clone off if Aurra missed. Aurra rarely missed and but they had to have a plan for each possibility, no matter how slim the chances were.

The Clone came into view and he signaled for Aurra to zoom in. He watched the Clone and noticed the Clone start to run towards him, he then noticed that a Jedi and more Clones were running after the Clone they were tracking.

A blaster bolt came out of the sky and struck the Clone in the leg. Cad walked out of the alley and shot the Clone in the head. Cad noticed the Jedi had found him, the Jedi were a Bothan and a Twi'lek and both looked very inexperienced. No Jedi that he recognized was in the crew following them. "After them!" He heard the Bothan yell.

Cad picked up the body and used his rocket boots to get to the rooftop that the speeder was located at. They set the body in the back and they drove off towards Aurra's position.

"Mission complete. I can almost taste the credits!" Aurra said with a smile as they pulled up next to her position.

"We have two Jedi trailing us but they look to be novices so we can deal with them in the warehouse," Cad said as he tipped his hat, signaling for Bossk to drive. Cad turned around and spotted the Jedi vehicle behind him. He shot at the speeders and downed the Clone squadron. All that was left were the two Jedi who were still in pursuit.

They made a couple quick turns and came up on the industrial sector. They opened the warehouse and landed their speeder. They set up position and the Jedi soon followed. "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest! You will come with me immediately!" yelled the Bothan as he ignited his lightsaber.

Bane whipped out his blaster pistols, "I'd rather fight than turn myself in!"

The Twi'lek Padawan charged and Bane ducked the lightsaber and punched him in the gut. He turned around back to the Bothan and jumped kicked her and knocking her unconscious. The Padawan charged toward him and he slid under the Padawans legs and shot two blaster bolts at the Padawan. The Padawan deflected the bolts but tripped over his masters body.

"Time to die Jedi," Bane said as he started to pull a thermal detonator out of his pouch. The two Jedi got up and kicked him into the wall. Aurra and Bossk tried to help him but the Jedi force pushed the two into a wall and knocked them unconscious.

"Say goodbye Bounty Hunter," the Jedi Padawan said as he rushed Cad Bane. Suddenly, a flurry of lightning hit the Padawan and the Padawan screamed out in pain. The Padawan then crumpled to the ground and Bane could tell the Padawan was dead. Cad noticed a hooded figure had entered the warehouse and was engaged in a lightsaber fight with the master. The master stood no chance and the hooded figure decapitated the Bothan.

"Who are you?" Bane asked as he studied the hooded figure in front of him. The figure was his employer but he never knew his employers name.

"I am your employer, Darth Sidious. I have come to not only save your skin but also offer you and your companions a full time role as Imperial assassins," Sidious said as he used the force to help Bane up. Bane dusted himself off and re-adjusted his hat before following his employer.

"I do not understand," Bane said not knowing what an Imperial assassin was.

"You will understand in time," Sidious then added, "I will send you your credits as always and I relinquish control of the warehouse to you Bane. I already have a warehouse and I have no need for a second."

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 5! Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Massacre

**The first part of this chapter reminds me of Vietnam War protests. You'll see what I am talking about when you read the chapter! This is where the story can start to go T. So far the story has been free of bad language but this chapter requires foul language. Also, Black is what I'm going to call The Grand Inquisitor from Star Wars Rebels in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Star Wars**

 **The Rule of More**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Protestors were lined up near the Jedi Temple as far as the eye could see. Temple Guards and Clone Troopers alike were protecting the temple from the angry mobs. A Pau'an Jedi Temple Guard was in front of the temple. Temple Guard Black as they called him was dwelling on a speech he had recently heard. The speech was the confession of Barriss Offee and it had made him question the Jedi Order. The Jedi were the reason that every galactic war started. It was the Jedi's inability to accept conflicting ideals that made everybody in the galaxy suffer.

Black ducked out of the way as a bottle flew at him. The protestors had begun to throw bottles at the Clones and Guards. "Throw the Tear Gas!" A Clone Commander yelled as he unclipped some Tear Gas from his belt. The Clones began to throw Tear Gas into the crowd. Screaming, crying, and pain. Black loved what he was hearing, the Jedi would get the blame and he would be able to study the dark side in peace.

"Fuck the Jedi!" The crowd cheered. The crowd started to throw the gas back and the front of the Temple erupted into chaos. The Clones and protestors chucked the Tear Gas back and forth and soon all you could see in front of you was white smoke. The Temple Guards pushed the smoke back towards the protestors. Everyone was silent until the smoke cleared.

"You can't scare us you oppressive Banthas!" A Twi'lek woman screamed as the crowd cheered. The crowd started to advance towards the line of Riot Clones.

"Step back or violent force will be used!" The Clone Commander yelled. His orders fell on empty ears and the Clones raised their weapons.

"You won't shoot!" Roared the mob now only a few meters away. The mob charged into the Clones and the Clones held them back. Suddenly, the sound of blaster bolt was heard. Nobody knew who shot it but now both parties were in chaos.

"Fire at will!" Yelled the Commander. The Clones began to fire and the crowd was cut down one by one. Those that remained were screaming and running for their lives. Black pulled a protestor towards him and impaled the protestor with his lightsaber.

Once everything had settled down, the Clones started to remove the bodies. Black looked into the eyes of the dead and found that their eyes were red and irritated. A total of one hundred and fifty-eight civilians were killed and thirty-two were critically injured.

"What a mess," a Clone said as he hauled away a young Tholothian woman who had succumbed to blaster fire. Black noticed that half of the woman's headdress was burnt to a crisp. Black knew this would go down as one of the biggest disasters in Coruscant history.

* * *

Master Yoda frowned as he looked over the reports. The disaster that had happened earlier was pinned to the Jedi Order and was being referred to as the Coruscant Massacre. Protestors lined the streets and the Temple Guards had already prevented two bombs from entering the temple via cargo crates.

"This massacre has severely shaken the Republic's trust in the order. We are innocent but the media and public are villainizing us," Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he stroked his beard. He paused and then looked around at his fellow council members, "I am not sure if we can recover."

The Holocomm beeped and Yoda pressed the answer control on the arm of his chair. The image of the Supreme Chancellor appeared and a few council members resisted the urge to groan.

"Greetings Chancellor, having a better day than us, I hope you are," Yoda said prompting the Supreme Chancellor to frown. The Chancellor did not look happy, and the council noticed a new dark vibe they had never noticed before.

"Master Yoda, I hope you are aware that a massacre occurred in front of your temple. Sure you may be safe all high up in your tower, but down in the streets, it is anarchy! Police droids are being shot down and we have no control over our planet! May I remind you that I am in charge of the army and could easily kick you off Coruscant and out of my sight! Your order is causing way more problems than you are fixing!" yelled the Chancellor. The council members were surprised that the Chancellor would talk this way and many of them recoiled at the Chancellor's harsh words.

Mace Windu was the first to speak, "I would like to see you tr-." he was quickly cut off by the Chancellor.

"Silence Master Windu! Do not make me anymore pissed off than I already am! I have a whole force damn war to worry about and your order decides to commit a massacre of citizens in front of your temple! This dumps a whole shitload of pressure on my office that I do not need at this time!"

"We did not order this," Mace Windu said quietly hoping to not upset the Chancellor any more than he had already had. Mace couldn't believe the Chancellor was talking to them like this, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" The Chancellor asked.

"Trust us," said Mace Windu sternly. Perhaps to stern given the situation but Mace Windu wasn't going to back down.

"I'm afraid your order lost much of my trust today," he then paused and let that sink in before continuing, "I want to appoint my own representative to your council. Worry not, it is a Jedi I have a lot of trust in and know will do a fine job," the Chancellor said with an unpleasant smile on his face.

"We appoint our own members, you cannot a-," Mace Windu was cut off again.

"Take this representative or leave Coruscant."

"Who is the representative?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

The room fell silent and many of the council shook their heads. Obi-Wan would have chuckled but he was too scared to do anything right now. The Chancellor was yelling like a pissed off Sith Lord and Obi-Wan wanted to steer clear of the Chancellor's wrath.

"Accept this, we do. Approve, we do not," Yoda said before hanging up the Holocomm.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker strolled into the Chancellors office and greeted the old man. He nodded to Snips before sitting down on the other side of the desk. Anakin had no idea what the Chancellor had called him for and speculation ran high.

"My boy. It is a pleasure to see you," the Chancellor greeted as Anakin got situated. Anakin bowed and looked expectantly at the Chancellor.

"You heard of the massacre in front of your temple I presume?"

"Yes. The council is seeking those responsible at this moment," Anakin answered prompting the Chancellor to frown.

The Chancellor chuckled, "they wouldn't tell you. The council ordered the massacre, it was the Jedi who were overseeing the Clones and didn't stop the Clones when they got out of control," the Chancellor than pulled a datachip from out of his desk, "I have a surveillance video of a Jedi Sentinel attacking an innocent civilian."

Anakin watched the surveillance video and noticed the Sentinel had his lightsaber drawn. The Sentinel pulled a human towards him and impaled him with a lightsaber and the human than fell to the ground. Anakin frowned and realized the Chancellor was telling the truth. "Why?"

"Because the mob threatened their power," the Chancellor answered simply.

Anakin looked behind the Chancellor and noticed Ahsoka was crying, Ahsoka must have seen even worse surveillance. "What can I do?"

The Chancellor smiled, "you can keep an eye on the Council. I have appointed you my personal representative to the Jedi Council. The Council severely disapproves of your appointment but I figured I needed to keep an eye on them and I trust you more than anybody else!"

"I-I don't know what to say… Thank you of this honor your excellency!" Anakin said as he shook the Chancellors hand.

"You must go my boy. I figure they are going to have a meeting soon."

"Thank you Chancellor!" Anakin said before walking out of the door.

Once Anakin left, Ahsoka walked around to the front of the desk and saw Sidious smiling like a Jawa in a parts shop. "Those were wonderful fake tears my apprentice!"

"Thank you my master!" Ahsoka said as she bowed to her superior. Sidious smiled and turned his chair to face the planet, the planet he would soon rule over.

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 6. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
